So lonely
by Nyaar
Summary: Drabblecillo acompañando a Más idiotas que sensatos. Wilson, que es un amor y no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado con Stacy, va a casa de Greg a recoger pedazos.


_Well, someone told me yesterday  
__that when you throw your love away  
you act as if you don't care,  
you look as if you're going somewhere.  
But I just can't convince myself  
I couldn't live with no one else  
And I can only play that part  
And sit and nurse my broken heart, so lonely...  
_

_-- So lonely, The Police._

-------------------------

- James, cariño... ¿Puedes coger el teléfono?

El oncólogo dejó las copas que estaba poniendo sobre la mesa de la cena de Nochebuena que preparaba su esposa para su familia y se acercó y cogió el inalámbrico.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿James? - La voz de Stacy parecía distante por el manos libres del coche, pero lo que le extrañó a Wilson fue que sonaba baja, tomada.

- Hola, Stacy... ¿Todo bien? Tienes una voz terrible... ¿Estás en el coche?

- Ahh... Sí, sí estoy en el coche. No te preocupes, es que estoy un poco costipada... Oye, mañana... ¿podrías ir a ver a Greg por la mañana?

- ¿Mañana? - James sujetó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro y siguió colocando la mesa. Sus suegros llegarían en media hora, aproximadamente - ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

- Sí... - respondió ella cansada - Mañana trabajo todo el día... No he estado en casa en toda la tarde y no quiero que esté solo mañana también tanto tiempo.

- Haberme llamado antes, mujer... Ya sabes que yo ceno en casa en Nochebuena por Lissy, la habría dicho que me necesitaban en el hospital...

- ¡James! - Exclamó su mujer escuchándole, y él se rió.

- Era broma, era broma cariño... ¿Stacy? No te preocupes. Mañana estaré allí. Cuídate el costipado ¿vale?

- Sí... Gracias James. Adiós.

El médico miró el teléfono apagado durante unos momentos, arqueando las cejas algo extrañado, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Al día siguiente le preguntaría a Greg...

-----------

Wilson aparcó el coche donde vio un hueco y caminó calle arriba enfundado en su parca marrón. El frío de Nueva Jersey era suave para los que vivían en el centro de Estados Unidos, pero los residentes del estado costero sentían el invierno y se abrigaban igual que el resto de sus compatriotas.

Se sonrió al escuchar música un par de casas más allá. Aunque no recordara dónde vivía su amigo, cuando estaba solo su piano solía decirle dónde encontrarle.

Lo que nunca había sabido era cómo los vecinos le soportaban...

De pronto, James se detuvo en mitad de la calle. Stacy le había dicho en varias ocasiones que Gregory no había vuelto a tocar el piano desde el infarto... ¿Significaría aquello que estaba mejorando?

Con una sonrisita, el oncólogo fue hasta la puerta y la aporreó con energía.

- ¡A ver, el médico chalado que toca el piano, que abra la puerta!

Aún tuvo que llamar un par de veces más para que el instrumento dejara de sonar.

- Soy James. Vamos, no tardes todo el día o las películas, las chucherías y yo nos congelaremos aquí... - Le dijo a la puerta cerrada balanceando el peso y mirando en derredor.

Por fin, tan despacio como el dueño se movía, la puerta se entreabrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Wilson tardó un poco en contestar, sorprendido por la voz de ultratumba de su amigo.

- Vengo a hacerte compañía... Traigo cervezas y pelis, patatas y esas cosas... ¿Me dejas ya pasar? Hace frío...

Desde detrás de la puerta, House miró al techo mordiéndose el labio.

- ... ¿Por qué has venido?

James suspiró un poco irritado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pareces un paranoico... Stacy me llamó y me dijo que trabajaba todo el día, y que viniera a hacerte compañia...

La risa que escuchó le heló más que el frío del invierno.

- ¿...Greg?

- Así que... te llamó para que vinieras... Es increíble...

El oncólogo escuchó sus pasos y las muletas alejarse, y empujó la puerta queriendo seguirle. Para su sorpresa no estaba sujeta con el seguro y cedió, y Wilson cerró tras él al entrar.

No le hizo falta ser muy veloz para alcanzarle en el pasillo, sobre todo porque se había detenido a la mitad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? House¿qué...? - La frase murió en el aire en el momento que James le vio la cara.

Aquello era totalmente nuevo para él. Le había visto cabreado, risueño, feliz, convaleciente, dolorido y alguna vez, hasta cantarín... pero nunca había visto aquella tristeza en su gesto. No con aquellas bolsas y los ojos enrojecidos.

No como si el mundo se hubiera acabado ayer.

- Greg...

El doctor echó a andar, cojeando dolorosamente hasta el salón revuelto pero adornado con árbol y guirnaldas y se dejó caer en un sillón oscuro. Dejó las muletas en el suelo y se frotó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzado de que Jim le viera así.

La tarde anterior se había escudado en su rencor y en su obcecación por llevar razón y la había dejado marchar como si no le importara en absoluto dónde hiciera su vida.

A las dos horas se había rendido sobre el piano porque todas las canciones que sabía tocar le recordaban a Stacy. El árbol de Navidad, los platos sin fregar, su olor en la ropa de casa... Ni siquiera en el jardín había encontrado paz.

¿Dónde había ido a parar la autosuficiencia de la que siempre había estado tan orgulloso?

Wilson se sentó a su lado despacio, como si intentara darles tiempo a ambos antes de hacer o decir nada, y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas para luego soplar.

Sólo una luz ténue en el salón, al fondo, hacía retroceder la oscuridad artificial de persianas y cortinas echadas.

- ¿Tanto habéis discutido esta vez? - Le preguntó casi en voz baja, temeroso de una mala reacción por meterse donde no le llamaban.

- Me ha dejado - Explicó venciéndose hacia delante en una postura muy parecida a la que tenía su amigo.

- ¿Qué dices...? No puede ser. ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer.

- Ayer me llamó desde el coche... No me digas que... - James se pasó una mano por el pelo, encajando la voz de Stacy y maldiciéndose por no haber insistido entonces en que algo iba mal. Tendría que haber llamado a House, haberle preguntado por si acaso... - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Porque eres oncólogo, no mago ni Dios...

- No te rías de mí. Sabes que habría venido a verte...

- Mi amigo judio tenía cena de Nochebuena con sus suegros y su esposa... Dos divorcios en un día me parecía subir demasiado la media...

Wilson agitó la cabeza.

- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? - Le preguntó decidiendo dejar el tema anterior por imposible.

- Anoche la llamé al movil. Su padre quería cogerla el teléfono para madarme al carajo, pero Stacy no le dejó. Hablamos unos minutos pero no quiso... volver.

Tras aquella llamada seguramente demasiado desesperada se había tumbado durante horas en el sillón en el que acababa de sentarse sintiendose demasiado abrumado y miserable para hacer nada más. Sólo cuando empezó a salir el sol se hizo a la idea de que Stacy no se había ido porque él no la hubiera detenido, sino porque quería irse.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Nada más que ser el idiota de siempre, quieres decir... - Sopló el oncólogo, frustrado. Aquello tenía que pasar, estaba avisándose a gritos. Siempre habían tenido discusiones sobre que pasaba mucho más tiempo en el hospital que con su esposa, pero a pesar de las quejas Stacy siempre había aceptado que Gregory amara su trabajo tanto como a ella.

Desde el infarto, la volatil armonía que siempre había existido en un matrimonio de conyuges demasiado parecdidos se había esfumado. Todos se habían cansado de decirle a House que Stacy le había salvado la vida, que transigiera, pero el nefrólogo había hecho oídos sordos.

Por otro lado y siendo abogado del diablo, aunque le leyera la cartilla James le comprendía. Como oncólogo sabía perfectamente lo que era un paciente con dolor crónico, sabía de sus limitaciones, de su desesperanza... pero un cáncer no era un error médico, ni una decisión de tu mujer contra tus ideas.

- Se ha cansado de mí¿vale?

- Sí, se ha cansado de que la trates como un trapo. La paciencia de Stacy no es infinita - James estuvo a punto de encogerse bajo la mirada glacial de sus ojos azules, pero resistió el impulso y continuó - Pero creéme, ninguno tenéis demasiado que echaros en cara, sois tal para cual. Tercos, orgullosos, independientes... El círculo vicioso era interminable. Uno diciendo algo, el otro gritándole más fuerte...

El duelo de voluntades aún duró un poco más después de que el oncólogo terminara de hablar, pero de pronto la fuerza en la mirada de House se quebró y bajó la cabeza.

- No quería que se fuera - suspiró, derrotado - La quiero...

- Ya lo sé, Greg... - Wilson apretó uno de sus hombros suavemente - Y seguro que ella también te quiere, pero a veces el amor no basta. Quizá después de un tiempo veáis las cosas de otro modo, quizá podais volver a donde lo dejásteis...

- ...Es gracioso que eso lo diga alguien que se ha casado tres veces... - Murmuró queriendo quitarle hierro, pero sólo consiguió que James cambiara la mano de hombro para poder estrecharle contra el suyo.

- Ni siquiera sé si me esuchó anoche cuando la llamé...

- Vente a casa unos días, te trararemos bien - cambió rápidamente de tema el otro hombre, no queriendo qe se hundiera en sus palabras vanas más de lo que ya estaba - Aunque no tengo piano sí que tengo deportes por cable veinticuatro horas... Y te haré tortitas.

A House le hicieron falta unos minutos para poder contestar.

- No... No. Gracias.

- No quiero que te quedes aquí solo. Por favor, piénsatelo. Sólo serán unos días...

- No hay nada que pensar - tragó saliva - Esta es mi casa, no voy a marcharme... No voy a estar menos cojo por estar en tu casa, ni menos solo.

Sonó terrible, pero Wilson sabía que no lo decía por hacerles un desprecio. Aún así, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. No sabía cocinar ni planchar, y era un desastre en el más amplio sentido de la palabra sin mencionar el agravante que eran sus muletas.

- Entonces vendré a verte cuando tenga un rato. Lo que necesites comprar me lo dices, y te lo traigo...

- James... Que tengo cuarenta y dos años...

- Físicos, no mentales - Le puntualizó con una sonrisilla palmeando su espalda y soltándole.

Gregory se recostó en el sillón y estiró las piernas al frente con una mueca; Era la hora de drogarse.

- ¿Te quedan pastillas? Puedo hacerte yo las recetas...

- Tengo un cajón lleno... - murmuró frotándose la cara. Estaba cansado como no recordaba haberlo estado en muchos años - Cuddy.

- Hmmm. Mañana voy a hablar con tu fisio. Cuanto más tardes en empezar la rehabilitación más te costará luego... Y no puedes pasarte la vida con esas pastillas.

- ...Eres capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerme vigilado¿no?

- No. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa porque no te quedes encerrado en casa cogiendo polvo... ¿Dónde guardas el whiskey?

El nefrólogo señaló un armario en un lado del salón, y Wilson lo trajo a la mesa sin preocuparse siquiera de ir a por un vaso.

- ¿Está sin empezar? No puedo creer que hayas sido responsable y no lo hayas mezclado con la vicodina...

- Algo tenía que hacer bien ¿no? - Le miró arqueando las cejas, y Jim le dio un golpe en un brazo.

- Eres el idiota más idiota que conozco, y eso que en el hospital hay muchos - le dio un trago largo que le bajó amargo por el gaznate - Anda, dale un trago y tómate una pastilla... Necesitas dormir.

- Sí, mamá...

----

James le dejó tumbado en el sillón arropado con una manta que había robado de la cama, con el whiskey bien escondido y las muletas y las pastillas a mano. Había recogido un poco el salón, había fregado los cacharros y hasta le había hecho algo de comer para cuando despertara.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado al marcharse aún a sabiendas que en aquellos momentos no despertaría a Greg ni una bomba, y se subió el cuello de la parca hasta arriba.

Qué crudo era el invierno en Nueva Jersey, y más cuando el frío se llevaba por dentro...

---------------

**NotadeNy:** ¡Por fin! Ahora que me he sacado esto de la cabeza podré seguir con Vacaciones Forzosas XD Que tío Wilson, que no me dejaba en paz XDD Si no fuera porque lo adoro...

Para acompañar, igual q el otro drabble tenía una canción de Arjona, éste también la tiene. Se llama "Muere el Amor" y es cruda, cruel y totalmente realista. :


End file.
